


Over us, over us, once again

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Scott Feels, post-317
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house was back to some semblance of order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over us, over us, once again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this weeks #thismighthelp challenge from Keysmashblog!

The house was back to some semblance of order.

As in the coffee table was being broken down for kindling, the window had a giant board over it and there was a fuckload of glass in the trashcan, waiting to be taken out. Turns out Derek’s okay with a drill and put up the board himself and the twins seemed to get a kick out of ripping the bits of coffee table to… smaller bits.

Scott finished sorting through the remaining glass to get the undamaged photos and art collected when there was a knock at the door.

The twins were at immediate attention to which Derek sighed from behind them and they stepped back.

Minimally.

Scott shook his head and answered it, knowing they’d stay back.

“Hey,” Allison greeted Scott as he opened the door. Scott was surprised to see her but stepped back and allowed her in. She cast a glance over Scott’s shoulder and eyes the twins with a raised eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

Scott jerked his head toward the back door and led her through the house silently. He was pretty sure no one inside would listen, at least not overtly, but he erred on the side of caution and took her to the edge of the property where the hedges were a bit overgrown and there was an old, broken down picnic table from his youth. He cleared it off a bit so they could sit.

“Looks like you guys had a fun night,” Allison finally said.

“You have no idea,” Scott replied with a laugh. He rubbed the back of his ear and shrugged.

“How’s your dad?”

“Agent McCall,” Scott said with emphasis. “Is doing okay, I guess.”

Allison opened her mouth but at Scott’s _look_ she held her hands up and nodded. “Okay, not going there.”

Scott nodded back. “Thanks.”

Allison shuffled her feet back and forth in the longer grass while Scott tipped his head back and drew in the warmth from the late autumn sun. Even though he heeled he still felt the occasional chill race through his body, reminding him that even though he and Kira were safe it didn’t mean everyone was.

“I kissed Isaac,” Allison announced quickly, hands gripping the edge of the picnic table so tightly her knuckles were white.

Scott turned his head slowly and looked at her, confused. “Okay?”

“I mean, he didn’t kiss me at all. I mean, he did! Kiss me _back_ , I mean. But _I_ kissed _him_ ,” Allison explained.

“I figured you guys have kissed?” Scott replied, still confused.

“Look, I know things are… okay? Between us now. Right? They’re okay?”

“Yeah, Allison-“

She continued. “But I don’t want whatever’s going on between me and Isaac to reflect poorly on him within your pack. Not that I think you’d hold that against him! You’re not like that, I know. I just don’t want anything kept as a secret here.”

“Allison, it’s _fine_. Isaac and I are cool, you and I are cool. I don’t need to know details or anything, but it’s okay with me.”

Allison nodded quickly and went back to brushing her feet in the grass. Scott wasn’t sure what to say so he felt the silence was awkward for a few minutes until Allison spoke up again.

“So you and Kira?”

Nope, more awkward.

“I don’t know,” he replied with a shrug.

“C’mon, Scott. I’ve seen the way you look at her.”

Scott blushed and ducked his head. “I guess? Maybe. I don’t really know what’s going on. You know, with everything with her being a kitsune and stuff and all this crap with the Oni it’s kind of on the back burner right now.”

“I think… “Allison started slowly, eyes cast on something far away as she thought out what she was saying. “That she’s good for you. And you’re going to be good for her.”

Scott turned to face Allison and leaned in closer. “She touched my face,” Scott confided. “The other one.”

“Touched it?”

“She wasn’t scared at all. She was… she made me feel like I wasn’t werewolf Scott or alpha Scott, you know? That even though I was changed I was just _Scott_.”

Allison didn’t know what to say so she nodded and smiled. She wished she could say it didn’t hurt, just a little deep down inside, but they were both different people now and she meant what she said. Kira was good for him. 

Scott straightened back up and leaned back on his hands. “Isaac’s different since you’ve been hanging out with him. He’s more confident, you know?”

Allison bit back a wide grin and hummed in agreement. 

“There’s just one thing I have to know,” Scott continued with a wide smile as Allison looked over at Scott. “Is he a better kisser than me?”

Scott really hoped the twins weren’t watching over him from the house cause if they saw him pushed off the picnic table by a hunter that’d be really damn embarrassing.


End file.
